


Letters

by F00PY



Series: Analogical Hogwarts [23]
Category: Sander Sides
Genre: Eavesdropping, Fudge is a Twat, Gay Rights Organization, Gen, Harry potter verse, Hogwarts AU, Homophobia, Letters, Library, M/M, Roman is scared of Logan, Roman's Point of View, barely edited, government sucks, planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29807811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F00PY/pseuds/F00PY
Summary: “Oh, because they’ve made such good decisions in the past,” Janus snarled. “Do you really think they’ll play this right?”“I give them a 32.8% to 36.1% chance.”Roman grimaced as he grabbed the Transfiguration book. Sometimes he forgot what a genius Logan was and it was never fun to be reminded.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logan & Virgil & Janus & Patton, Virgil & Roman & Remus
Series: Analogical Hogwarts [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954183
Comments: 10
Kudos: 76





	Letters

Roman had come to the library in an attempt to find a Transfiguration book for his homework. It was supposed to be a quick one-and-done deal lasting less than a minute so he could make his way back to Remus and his other friends who were patiently waiting for his return.

It was _not_ supposed to be influenced by Virgil’s terrifying boyfriend Logan and his slightly less terrifying friend Janus. 

Roman spotted them when he walked into the library. He gave them a small smile, to which they both ignored (he had expected that), and then made his way past them slightly faster than he walked in. It just so happened that the book he was looking for was perfectly placed so that he could overhear both Janus and Logan and they couldn’t see him.

“Oh, because they’ve made such good decisions in the past,” Janus snarled. “Do you really think they’ll play this right?”

“I give them a 32.8% to 36.1% chance.”

Roman grimaced as he grabbed the Transfiguration book. Sometimes he forgot what a genius Logan was and it was never fun to be reminded. 

He had been about to leave- truly, he had been. But then Janus had said something that pertained to him and suddenly Roman couldn’t have moved if he wanted to.

“That’s rubbish. If the MAHRQC fails again, Fudge and the rest of them will have even more of a platform of taking back LGBTQ+ rights.”

Roman froze. He took a step back and slowly put the book he had just taken back onto the shelf and went back to studying the bindings as if he were still looking. 

“I’m not having a bunch of dumbass adults decide my ability to stay with Patton.”

There was a short silence.

“I would love to influence them,” Logan said bitterly. “They haven’t been taking me seriously.”

Roman blinked at the binding. Those two sentences did not connect at _all-_

Wait.

Logan.

He had his stupid mind tricks.

Roman had to work to keep himself from groaning. Not only was he going to be listening from behind a book wall, unable to see their body language, he was also going to have to deal with Logan’s uncanny ability to have a conversation with someone without the other person talking.

This was the hardest eavesdropping job in his career.

“I assume it’s because they think of me as a teenager overstepping their bounds,” Logan said, probably responding to some twitch in Janus’s eye that Roman couldn’t see and wouldn’t have noticed even if he had been able to see. “Plus, whenever I send a letter, I tell them what they’re doing wrong so it's easier to see me as an idiot than right.” 

“Oh, that’s constructive,” Janus grumbled. “Rather than listen to criticism, let’s just shove it away.”

A student brushed by Roman and instantly, he brought one of his hands up to a random book binding.

_I’m not being suspicious, standing here, alone, behind shelves, constantly reacting to whatever the two of them are saying._

_This is perfectly normal._

“You could call in favors. You’re good at that, it's the reason I wasn’t kicked out of school.” Janus’s voice had turned slightly raw. He coughed. “Why not do that again?”

“It's a completely different situation. All I had to do was convince the parents to be on your side so the school board wouldn’t feel pressured to be discriminatory. Plus, I could use your name as an influencer. In this case-”

“There are no names and parents are a bunch of government officials,” Janus interrupted. He sighed. “So two shitty institutions are going to dictate our lives? _My_ life?”

Logan snorted and Roman actually jumped. He didn’t know the nerd could laugh. 

“Are you insinuating that your life is more important than mine, Janus?”

“I would never do that.”

“Hmm.”

Roman couldn’t see Janus or Logan, but he could imagine the smirk on Janus’s face- a very Slytherin smirk- and the quiet smile that Logan only ever wore when he was around his friends. 

“What if we let them know the only reason they’re all not dead is because of you?”

“Do you actually need me to answer that?” Logan sounded like he wanted to sit Janus down and teach him what 2+2 was. “That would cue them into a lot of other _things._ ”

“They wouldn’t make that connection.”

“I give them an 89.4% chance of making that connection.”

Roman suddenly really wanted to know whatever that connection was. 

“So you’re telling me you have nothing? _You?_ Mr. I can tell what color socks you’re wearing based on absolutely nothing and of look based on how you moved your neck you slept on the couch you probably shouldn’t do that-”

“It does hurt your back.”

Janus let out a very loud huff and silence fell again.

Logan sighed, probably in response to whatever Janus was saying with the way his finger twitched.

“Honestly, the only thing I can hope to do is change opinions about the Queer Community in Hogwarts. If they won’t listen, I can’t make them.”

“Send them Howlers.”

"Howlers can be silenced with a simple _silencio._ ”

“Urg.” There was a thump. “What if somebody else advocated on your behalf?”

This pause was different than the last one. The last one had felt still communicatory- this one was thinking. Pure unfiltered pondering.

“I suppose. But it couldn’t be you, Virgil, or Patton. I made the mistake of name-dropping you.”

“We could ask anyone in Ravenclaw tower. Or Slytherin. Or Hufflepuff. Hell, even Gryffindor. You’re rather famous for being a genius you know.”

“I still don’t like the term genius.”

“Sincerest apologies, Horn Boy.”

“Fuck off.” There was a quiet bang. “Merlin, it's already 1:30.”

“So?”

“I promised to pick up Virgil after class. We’re going ghost-watching during this study break.”

“I’ve never understood why you like doing that.”

Roman snatched his transfiguration book off the shelf. He made his way around the shelves the long way and came out the other end so that Logan and Janus didn’t see him- although he could’ve sworn blue eyes pierced him just before he made it to the door.

_Dear MAHRQC,_

_My name is Roman Prince. I’m a gay student attending Hogwarts and I’m writing to you about another guy at my school named Logan Berry._

_I think you’ve heard from him before; he said he’s sent some different letters to you. From what I could tell, the letters were full of criticisms and probably not very nice. Logan can be very to the point and when he gets like that he’s ~~scary~~ ~~aggressive~~ not very polite but that doesn’t mean what he’s saying is wrong. _

_In our school, Logan is pretty famous. He likes to pretend he’s not because he’s like that, but even the first years know that when he says something, he’s usually right. Even when he’s wrong, he’s right. ~~It’s annoying.~~_

_One time, he was able to figure out that there was a werewolf on student grounds. That was probably what made him most famous because all the students that were with him had no idea how he figured it out. But he did and because of that, all those students are alive now because of it. You must’ve read about that story. After all, all the newspapers loved ~~bashing Hogwarts~~ printing it. _

_I didn’t listen to him once and it cost me too much. I know he’s just a kid, but he’s easily the smartest person you’ll ever meet and he definitely knows what he’s doing. Just hear him out. You both want the same thing: equality._

_From,_

_Roman Prince_

_Certified Gay_

_Questioning Cis_

_Definite Theater Kid_

_P.S. Don’t tell Logan I sent this._

_Dear Logan Berry,_

_My name is Taylor McCall (They/Them) and I am one of the main organizers for the Magical Association of Human Rights for the Queer Community (MAHRQC). We’ve received several different letters from you about what you believe the next steps of our organization should be. Jackson (He/They) used to be answering your letters, but they fear that they have come across as dismissive, so they asked me to take over._

_I’ve looked over your letters and concerns. I’m afraid this is a rather hectic time for us, so we have lost a few of them; please do not hesitate to send a full list of your advice and we will do our best to implement them._

_Finally, I noticed in your last letter that you mentioned while you wish to remain separate from the group, your boyfriend, Virgil Prince, wishes to join. We accept volunteer work in all forms. Since he is still in school and a boarding school at that, we can’t employ him yet, however, if he wants, he may support our organization in another way. You mentioned that he writes songs on the piano; we could pay him to write a sort of Magical Gay Anthem, if you will, to call awareness. Please have him write me to see what he thinks._

_Sincerely,_

_Taylor McCall_

_MAHRQC Organizer_

_Dear Roman Prince,_

_Thank you for bringing this to our attention. I hope you have a good year at Hogwarts._

_Sincerely,_

_Taylor McCall_

_MAHRQC Organizer_


End file.
